hiphopdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Crip sets
Sets in Canada in Montreal * Crack Down Posse ** Kazze Bizze * 67's * Downtown Posse * All Bout Crips Toronto * Lil' Gangsta Crips (Defunct) * New Born Crips (defunct) * Boys In Blue (defunct) * Ghetto Boys (defunct) * Mother Nature's Mistakes (defunct) * All Crips Gang * Bay Mills Crips * Chester Le Crew (Darkside Crips) * Dawes Road Crips * Driftwood Crips * Eglinton West Crips * Falstaff Crips * Ghost Town Crips * Glendower Crips * Jamestown Crew (aka Doomstown Crips) * Galloway Boys * Latin Crips * Mount Olive Crips * Shoreshot Crips * Trethewey Gangster Crips * Trethewey Gangsta Killaz * la Cinco Tras Familia (Five Three) - West end, Lakeshore Blvd West and Mimico Ave, in Etobicoke, Toronto, Ontario in Winnipeg * Winnipeg Westside Crips * Asian Bomb Squad (The gang also went by The Rolling 20's Crips) in Ottawa * Southside Crips (Defunct) * Asian Boyz * Cedarwood Crips * H-Block Crips * Ledbury-Banff Crips * Overbrook Crips * Sandlewood Crips in Calgary * Mount Olive Crips * Blue House Crew ~BHC~ Better known as the Blue House Crips * Clareview Crips * NE 611 Crips * LOC Vancouver * Eastside Disciples Crips Saskatoon * Edmonton * Edmonton Mafia Crips Sets in the United-States Alabama Decatur Metropolitan Area * Greater Birmingham * Arkansas *rollin 60's neighborhood crips *rollin 90's neighborhood crips *harlem 30's crips *rollin 30's crips *eight trey gangster crips *107 hoover criminial *south side compton crips *neighborhood crip *69 eastcoast crip *59 eastcoast crip *357 pomana crips *Nutty blocc compton crips *four trey gangster crips *five trey avalon crips *rollin 20's ogc crips *rollin 20's lbc crips *19st lbc crips *wolfe street crips ( all crips set in all little rock arkansas from california) *23rd street crips neighborhood *england acres crips nhc *east maxwell neighborhood crip Phoenix Metropolitan Area * California Greater Los Angeles Area * East Side Crips Raymond Washington * Gangster Crips * Asian Boyz * Exotic Family City Crip * Asian Deuce (Westminister) * Vietnamese Boyz * Neighbor Hood Crips * Westside Crips Stanley "Tookie" Williams * List of Crip sets in Los Angeles County * Four Corner Bloc Crip (4CBC) - Long Beach, CA ** Grape Street Watts Cr Greater Sacramento * Garden Blocc Crips ** Garden Blocc 19th St Crips ** Garden Blocc 24th St Crips San Diego Metropolitan Area * NHC 47 Blocc Crips/Rollin 40's Neighborhood Crips * Oriental Boys Soldiers (OBS44 OBS50 OBS47) - San Diego Cambodian Crip gang * Oriental Killer Boys, Laotian gang * Oriental Mobster Crips, Laotian gang * Ruthless Lao Posse, Laotian gang * EastSide Crazy Oriental Thugz (C.O.T). Began in San Diego, California, 38th st., 46th st. and 50th st. * 619 Crips, Laotian gang San Francisco Bay Area * Colorado 78 crips Denver-Aurora-Broomfield, CO Metropolitan Statistical Area * Connecticut Greater Bridgeport *Young blood killas * Greater Hartford *Silver Lane Grape Street Crips *Vernon Rollin' 40's *Hartford Rollin' 60's *West Side Disciples Florida original west tray four famlay gangster crip westside eight tray gangster crip carver ranches gangster crip gang l Greater Orlando *Eastside cripz South Florida *45 Lakeside Crips *Cooper City Crips *Riverside Crips *Rollin 20's *Rollin 60's *Nutty Blocc Gangster Crips *Grape Street Crips *Imperial Gangster Crips *115th Street Crips *Rollin 30's *South Side Crips *Renigade Goon Crips *6th Tray Gangster Crips *Dark Side Crips *Grape Vine Crips *Cypress Creek Crips *Coconut Creek Crips *Southgate Crips *Hoover Criminals Crips *East Side Crips *West Side Crips *Fort Lauderdale Gangster Crips *Rock Island Crips *4 Tray Crips *West Atlantic Blvd Crips *North Side Crips * INSANE GANGSTER CRIPS (Fort Lauderdale) * Deuce m.o.b crips Tampa Bay Area * Georgia ROLLXN 30s DxRTGanG C^rxpk Atlanta Metropolitan Area * Grape Vine Crips Dalton Metropolitan Statistical Area * Idaho Boise Metropolitan Area * Illinois Chicago Metropolitan Area * Greater St. Louis *Money Bag Renegadez *NIEHBORHOOD CRIPS Indiana Indianapolis Metrolopitan Area * * Iowa Quad Cities Metropolitan Area Kentucky * Louisiana Baton Rouge Metropolitan Area * Lake Charles Metropolitan Area * New Orleans Metropolitan Area * Versai Gangsta Crips Shreveport-Bossier City-Minden Combined Statistical Area * Maryland Hagerstown Metropolitan Are ROYAL BLU Massachusetts Greater Boston * Michigan Detroit Metropolitan Area * loc boyz * Grand Rapids Metropolitan Area * Minnesota Greater Grand Forks * St. Cloud Metropolitan Area * Mississippi Hattiesburg Metropolitan Statistical Area * Jackson Metropolitan Statistical Area * Pascagoula Metropolitan Statistical Area * Nebraska Lincoln Metropolitan Statistical Area * Nevada Las Vegas–Paradise–Pahrump Combined Statistical Area * Reno–Sparks Metropolitan Statistical Area * New Mexico Albuquerque Metropolitan Statistical Area *WS Rich Rolling Neighborhood Crip 40'S New York New York Metropolitan Area * 74 Hoover Criminal Gang - Crown Heights, Brooklyn, NYC * Eastside Parkside Gangsta Crips (p.s.g.c) (started in the Bronx, Castle Hill section of New York) * Killa Code Regime Crips, Queens NY * True Califronia Crips * 8II3 Gsc Get Str88 Cash North Carolina Dunn Micropolitan Statistical Area *loa25 Durham-Chapel Hill Metropolitan Statistical Area *Eight Tray Gangsta Crips *W/S Rollin 30's Harlem Crips 39th St Raleigh-Cary Metropolitan Statistical Area *213 hoover block Ohio Cincinnati-Northern Kentucky Metropolitan Area * Rollin 20 NHC (R20^llin) * Rollin 60's Neighborhood Crips * Winton Terrace Crips Columbus Metropolitan Area *Elaine Rd Crips *Hamilton & Livungston Ave Crips *5th Ave Crips *Ace Clown Crips *Rolling 20's Crip *short north Crips *22nd Bloodz *Milo Grogan Bloodz *GreenBryer Gang *Purple Heart Squad *EastHeaven Bloodz *Cordell Ave *Hill Top Bloodz/Crips *Bottoms *Cut Throat Bloodz - Tree Top Piru *H-T-R Dayton Metropolitan Area * Greater Cleveland * Rich Block Folks * Madison and 8th Bloodz * Eastside Crips Oklahoma Lawton Metropolitan Statistical Area * Oklahoma City Metropolitan Area *90's Crip *20's Crip *NHC Rollin 60's Dungee *Southside Locos Tulsa Metropolitan Area *Hoova Crip *ICP Juggalo Crips Oregan Portland Metropolitan Area * Salem Metropolitan Statistical Area * Rollin 20s crips * Rollin 30s crips * Rollin 40s crips * Rollin 60s crips * Rollin 80s crips * East Coast crips * Twilight zone crips * Hoova crips * NHC Crips * gansgsta crips * Grape street watts Pennsylvania Pittsburgh Metropolitan Area * Philadelphia Metropolitan Area * North Side Crips Puerto Rico Mayagüez Metropolitan Area * San Juan-Caguas-Guaynabo Metropolitan Statistical Area * Rhode Island Newport *74 Hoover Crip Gang *15 Tray Gangsters (OCG) Providence Metropolitan Area *O.C.G=Original Crip Gang *ABZ=asian boyz *hbz=handover boyz *yb=young bloods *NHC Rollin60s *kermi crip gang *Laos Pride Gangsta Criop *Laotians Outta Control *Oriental Rascalz *Providence Street Boyz *Dark Side Rascalz South Carolina Charlotte Metropolitan Area * Columbia Metropolitan Statistical Area * Tennessee Memphis *Indian Hill E/S 87 Kitchen Crip Gang Nashville Metropolitan Statistical Area * Texas Greater Austin * Dallas–Fort Worth Metroplex Area * Greater Houston * Greater San Antonio *SAN ANTO CRIPS(S.A.C) *EAST TERRACE GANGSTA'S E.T.G *52 HOOVA Utah Salt Lake City Metropolitan Area *Original Laotion Gang or Original LoCedOut Gang/ Originated in Salt Lake and expanded to neighboring states. *Tiny Oriental Posse or Oriental Posse/ Nationwide/ No alliance *Asian Deuce Crip Gang/ Originated in Salt Lake expanded Orange County, Texas, Denver *Tiny RascKals Gang/ World Wide/ No alliance *Tongan Crips *Viet Family/Utah/ No alliance *Viet Boyz/ Southern California, Arizona, Utah/ No alliance *Asian Boyz/World Wide *Exotic Family City Crip originally from Long Beach *Lay Low Crips/Utah *West Side Crips *King Crip *East Side Mafia *Park Village Compton Crip *Baby Regulators *Lake Parc Crip Gang *SUR(Southsiders) 13th st, 18th st, 38th st. Chiques Trece, Florencia 13, Gardenia 13, Avenues, O13 Ogden Trece, Alley Boy Gang * Ogden–Clearfield Metropolitan Area *Tiny Rasckal Gang *Ogden 13 * Vermont Burlington–South Burlington Metropolitan Are * ''Virginia'' ''Martinsville/Bassett'' *cream 95 *213 black young disciples *loa "loyalty over all "25st *abm "all bout money" *hoover deuce ''Great Road/Virginia Beach-Norfolk-Newport News-Marion'' *''Great Road Crips-Virginia Beach Crips-Norfolk Crip-Marion OG's'' Richmond/charlotsville 187 crips grape street crips Washington Seattle Metropolitan Area *Marvin Gangsta Crips (EBK) West Virginia Charleston Metropolitan Statistical Area *Rollin 20's * 3rd Block Crips * Wisconsin Green Bay *920 crips Greater Milwaukee * Links * http://crip-knowledge.com/ See Also * List of Blood sets * Crips Category:Crips Category:Gangs Category:Unfinish gang pages kentucky-KMW Crips Category:Lists of Gangs